Japan's daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Japan's daughter doesn't want to be at the meeting and acts up but Japan will not have it. WARNING contains spanking.


Kiku Honda aka Japan he had a daughter named Tohru Honda she was his pride and joy she Tokyo capital to Japan. Tohru wears a purple kimono and black sandals and has black hair and Japan's eyes.

Her family consists of Japan her otosan and her Oji Wang Yao aka China. She loves both and she loves Japanese and Chinese food.

disliked impolite people and being forced to do anything she didn't want to. That's what leads us today she was forced to attend a world meeting by her otosan and was bored of her mind.

Japan saw that she was bored but she needs to learn someday how a world meeting goes the other kids were there to but Japan knew Tohru she hates being forced to do anything. Tohru was sitting on Japan's lap and sighed and said "otosan I'm bored why did you have to make me come"?

Japan shook his head and said "Tohru you need to rearn what goes on it meeting". Tohru just pouted then she looked at Bella she was bored to but her papa was strict so she had no choice not to come. China watched his Mei and smiled she hates being forced to anything then turned his attention to Britain who was talking.

Then Britain said "okay now Japan will tell us of his new invention if you will my friend". Japan got up and set Tohru down in his seat and whispered to her to be good.

She didn't listen to her otosan but she talked to Bella until her Oji saw her and glared her made motion to her to be quite. Finally when Japan got to a part where he was talking about the money Tohru surprised everyone thinking she was well-behaved she shouted

"I'M BORED THIS IS STUPID I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE" Japan glared at her and said "young rady you are embarrassing me now stop or I'll spank you in pubric". Tohru said "I DON'T CARE I'M BORED AND AH"! Japan had enough and sat in her chair and pulled her over his knee and bared her and said "I warned you" and with that he sent his hand crashing down onto her botom and lectured her saying

"Tohru you compretery enbarressed me". Tohru was kicking and screaming "no ow otosan owe gomen-nasi Otosan please wahhh"!China felt bad for his Mei and winced at the hand of his little brother.

The others were shocked Britain just watched and said nothing looking to his daughter thinking he would have done the same, America was quite and Whitney was hiding in his jacket, Germany thought that was right but wow Japan is strict his daughter was crying for her friend, France and Russia just watched feeling bad for Tohru even though she didn't like both of them, Italy was covering Vanessa's eyes.

Finally Japan got her bottom red, red as the red on their flag. He fixed her clothing and said "oh Tohru you really embarrassed me now are you going to be good I know you hate being forced to do anything but Tohru you need to rean how the meetings go so when you grow up you know what to do okay". Tohru smiled at him and said "I love you otosan and I'm sorry I embarrassed you".

Japan kissed her on the head and said "go aporogize to Arthur since it was his meeting this time then I want you to sit with your Oji okay".

Tohru nodded then got up and went toward Arthur and said "um Britain-san gomen-nasi I didn't mean to ruin you meeting". Britain smiled then knelt and patted her on the head and said "it's alright love". She hugged him and ran over to her Oji. He lifted her on to his lap and said "well how is my little panda".

Tohru smiled and said "I'm fine Oji just sore". China laughed and the meeting continued and finally it was over then China handed over a sleeping Tohru to Japan and said "well she stayed up for the most of the meeting you have to give her that". Japan chuckled and took her and said "well I'r give her that".

Germany came over to Japan with a sleeping Bella and said "Japan makes sure you're at my house for training tomorrow okay". Japan said "yes Germany".

With that he left to tell Italy that too of course he complained Japan chuckled and left to go home when he was there he laid Tohru in her bed and kissed her on the head and said

"good night my rittle cherry brossom.


End file.
